Arzenal in Flames
is the thirteenth episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it first aired in Japan on January 3, 2015. Synopsis As Julio's fleet advances to Arzenal, Jill orders the entire staff to ignore the message and prepare to defend themselves as she initiates Operation Libertus. The naval fleet sees Arzenal arming up their defenses causing Julio to command an attack on Arzenal. Jill also orders Salia to guard Ange and Mei to bring the Villkiss underground where she and her crew descends to a submarine built underneath Arzenal. Julio's troops make their way inside Arzenal and starts killing people. Meanwhile, Ange becomes stubborn and defiant to Salia as she and Momoka manage to escape and head to the cafeteria. However, Julio's troops apparently attack Momoka but Ange draws fire to save her and interrogates one of the soldiers. Ange decides to head out and confront Julio using the Villkiss. Ange then activates the Villkiss' powers giving it a new red color and attacks the soldiers and their mana-powered weapons as she heads to Julio. Despite Salia's objections, Ange tells Salia that she started to like Arzenal so she will protect it and incapacitates Salia. As she is attacked by enemy units, Ange notices a light barrier protecting the Villkiss. She finally confronts Julio and as she is about to kill him, but Embryo interferes using his Black Angel Ragna-Mail to stop Ange. Embryo taunts Ange and suddenly sings to activate its powerful attack, killing Julio and annihilating his naval fleet in the process. Ange seemingly survives Embryo's attack and Embryo set his sights on Tusk and Vivian. Embryo sings again and Ange tries to save Tusk, transforming the Villkiss again this time giving it a bluish appearance. The Black Angel shoots but Villkiss suddenly disappears along with Tusk and Vivian. Back at Arzenal, the submarine commanded by Jill finally becomes operational and they leave the base. Plot Cross Ange 13 Arzenal anti-air weapon.png Cross Ange 13 Aurora control room.png Cross Ange 13 Mana powered drones..png Cross Ange 13 Momoka injured.png Cross Ange 13 Villkiss slashing Arquebus Salia arm.png Cross Ange 13 Red Villkiss.png Cross Ange 13 Salia crying.png Cross Ange 13 Arzenal severely damaged.png Cross Ange 13 Hauser Chris destroyed.png Cross Ange 13 Ersha shocked.png Cross Ange 13 Chris resurrected.png Cross Ange 13 Tusk and Vivian.png Cross Ange 13 Riza flying.png Cross Ange 13 Embryo Ragna-mail activating its High-yield Cannons.png Cross Ange 13 Julio's death.png Cross Ange 13 Aurora.png Cross Ange 13 Mei, Momoka and Maggy aboard the Aurora.png Cross Ange 13 Jasmine, Emma and Vulcan aboard the Aurora.png Cross Ange 13 Embryo singing.png Cross Ange 13 Blue Villkiss.png Hysterica and Villkiss Michael Mode.gif Cross Ange ep 13 Tusk piloting.jpg Villkiss Michael Mode close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael mode flight mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Tusk saves Vivian from the Mana Soldiers.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Hikaru and Olivier.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Ange's Royal Ring activating the Michael Mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Hilda piloting her Para-mail Glaive Hilda.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Rosalie piloting her Para-mail Glaive Rosalie.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode in Destroyer mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Naval Vessels.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Alektra, Pamela, Hikaru and Olivier.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Ange and Momoka.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Maggie saves Emma.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Salia escorting Ange.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Ange meets Embryo.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Hilda and Rosalie.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Tusk.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Vivian unconscious.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Tanya being captured.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss in Destroyer mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Arquebus Salia being dismembered.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Vivian being kidnapped.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode attacks.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode Figure head.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode Beam Sword.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode destroys Naval Vessels.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Ange's Ragna-mail confronting Julio.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Ange and Villkiss in Michael Mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Julio's leg shot.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Ange with pistol.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode Destroyer Mode beam sword.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode Destroyer Mode destroys Naval Vessels.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Angry Ange piloting Villkiss Michael Mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Julio in fear.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode face.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode confronted by Hysterica.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Embryo and Hysterica.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Pyrethroids.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Glaive Hilda Destroyer Mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Hilda Angry.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Rosalie Angry.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Hilda Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 13 Hilda shooting Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 13 Hilda saves Chris Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 13 Rosalie and Chris Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 13 Mana Soldier Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 13 Mana Soldier Death Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 13 Ange Angry Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 13 Tusk killing Mana Soldiers Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode Destroyer Mode Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 13 Julio leg shot Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 13 Ange and Villkiss Michael Mode Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 13 Julio's Execution Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 13 Julio's Death Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode Destroyer Mode's Attacks.gif Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode confronts Julio.gif Act One Act Two Stats Characters Ragna-mails Para-mails Quotes Songs *Shinjitsu no Mokushiroku (OP) *Towagatari ~Hikari no Uta~ (Insert Song) *Shūmatsu no Love Song (ED) Notes & Trivia References 13